1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bag supporting devices and more particularly pertains to a new handle for shopping bags for supporting and retaining shopping bag handles, particularly those found on plastic bags.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of bag supporting devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, bag supporting devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art bag supporting devices include U.S. Pat. No. 4,841,596; U.S. Pat. No. 4,590,640; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 337,053; U.S. Pat. No. 4,112,542; U.S. Pat. No. 5,181,757; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,029,926.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new handle for shopping bags. The inventive device includes an elongate, oval shaped member having a pair of opposite ends, a pair of opposite side edges, and a flexible central portion. A cut-out is formed adjacent each end so as to form a handle portion located at each end. The elongate member is bent about the flexible central portion into a U-shape, and the bag handles are disposed within the interior of the U-shaped member and supported upon the central portion. The handle portions are then secured together by a snap mechanism so as to form a single carrying handle.
In these respects, the handle for shopping bags according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of supporting and retaining shopping bag handles, particularly those found on plastic bags.